


约么

by 若相忄昔顾牽绊 (zhanbaiba)



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 新神探联盟 | New Detective (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, 乔任梁受, 展白吧大逃猜, 展白衍生, 胡宇威攻, 除夕新年
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2019-11-06 13:38:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17940725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhanbaiba/pseuds/%E8%8B%A5%E7%9B%B8%E5%BF%84%E6%98%94%E9%A1%BE%E7%89%BD%E7%BB%8A
Summary: 百度展白吧2015新年大逃猜活动作品





	约么

如果说，知道自己要上春晚，胡宇崴硬是愣了下才反应过来；那么，当他知道乔任梁同样会和他一起上春晚这个消息，当真是将他一棍子打懵了。不对，应该是让他觉得这么多年来，上帝实实在在的眷顾了他一回。老实说，第二天准备动身前往内地的他还在思索着，自己真的又要看见那个纤弱少年了么？  
直到双脚踏上央视彩排大厅的时候，胡宇崴终于开始认认真真的想着接下来遇见对方该说什么，怎样才能不暴露又给对方Good impression，又或者，自己该不该向对方表达些有的没的。  
一整天排练下来，胡宇崴觉得还是蛮累的。不过，怪谁呢，是他自己要一心多用的。一边小心认真的完成每一个动作，一方面可着劲儿的让自己在短短的休息时间一直保持着一种是人就会喜欢的绅士形象，最后还要从开始到现在一直酝酿自己的台词和实时注意周遭人员来往，以免遗漏了谁。想想也是够累，不过，他还是没有见到他。好像从来都是他听错了，也许只是一个同名同姓的，啊，对了，之前很火的一档亲子节目不是就有个孩子也叫kimi么。  
“George，今天的通告时间到了，我们可以回去了。”，一边，胡宇崴的经纪人挥着手示意着。“George，我今天还要和几个其他艺人的经纪人留下开会，你自己回去吧，车给你开。”  
胡宇崴讪讪然接过，“那我自己回去？我要是又走丢了呢？”  
“放心，我找了个朋友陪你。安啦，安啦。”  
胡宇崴带着狐疑的眼神看着一脸不安好心的经纪人，然后半推半就着去了停车间。是他！胡宇崴远远的看着自己车边上站着的人，心开始不住的跳动，胸腔再到喉头。  
“呀，等很久了，怎么才来？”  
“kimi.”  
“没错，今天我就负责做你的半日经纪人，准确说也没有半日了，所以抓紧时间吧。”乔任梁半倚在车上打量着一脸惊喜的胡宇崴。  
“啊，好。”，胡宇崴正欲说些什么手机突然震动了下，【让kimi帮你开后备箱，相信我，会有惊喜。---事后要求请吃饭的经纪人】  
惊喜？什么鬼，这么个活生生的人站在我面前已经是最大的惊喜了呀。胡宇崴心里默默琢磨着，然后，“kimi，帮我开下后备箱，可以么？”  
“ok。”，乔任梁歪歪头答应道，“哇喔，guys这是什么？”  
车的后备箱半开着，但里面半露出来的鲜艳欲滴的红色让乔任梁和胡宇崴都震惊了，胡宇崴的脑海里突然闪过刚才的那条短信，下意识轻声咒骂道，“oh shit”  
“什么？”  
“啊？没。”胡宇崴抬头看着同样还不是很清楚状况的乔任梁，“这个，这些花儿……”  
“送给我的么？”，看着胡宇崴涨红的脸颊，乔任梁眼里的迷茫一下子变的了然起来，“你是想约我么？”  
胡宇崴屏息凝视着鲜花边花一样的男子，带着颤音问道，“约么？”  
“噗，我，我要说‘不约，蜀黍我们不约么’？”乔任梁笑的花枝乱颤地走过去揽住对方的手。  
“啊？什么？什么蜀黍？”


End file.
